Bonding Time
by scooby15268
Summary: A DracoXHarry Fanfic, Draco's in love with Harry and tries to help Harry get over the loss of his old boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN! Check my profile for updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Info: **Draco's in love with Harry and tries to help Harry get over the loss of his old boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. Sorry for it being so predictable.

**Title: **Bonding Time

**Author: **scooby15268

**Pairing: **DracoXHarry

**Rating: **13 (The rating might go up later! ^.^)

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **This fanfic includes SLASH or, in other words, BOYXBOY/YAOI/BOY LOVE/HOMOSEXUALITY. This fic may contain scenes of the sexual nature. This fic contains strong language.

**Disclaimer: **The _'Harry Potter' _books and most of the characters included in this story belong to _J.K. Rowling_ and not to me. Don't understand the story? Buy J.K's books.

* * *

**~ Chapter 1: Prologue ~**

* * *

It was no mystery to Harry Potter's friends that he was homosexual – as it was no mystery to them that he recently dated Cedric Diggory. But since Cedric's death, Harry had been hiding his grief behind his fake smile. Only one person could see through that smile – Draco Malfoy.

Unlike Harry's friends, Draco's friend's thought that he was straight. But deep below that heterosexual exterior, there was a homosexual heart. That heart belonged to no other than Harry Potter himself.

Draco realized his true feelings for the famous teen in his 4th year when Harry had appeared from nowhere at the edge of the mysterious maze that was the last challenge in the TwiWizard tournament. His heart was filled with relief when he saw that Harry was alive – but then he realized that Harry was crying. His heart almost stopped when he saw Cedric Diggory lying under Harry's protective stance. His guilt from knowing that this was going to happen overwhelmed him, but then quickly turned to anger for the dark lord. How dare he make Harry cry! Draco had known about Harry's relationship and feelings for Cedric since they first blossomed.

And ever since Harry had fallen in love, Draco had turned bitter with jealousy.

Every day when he walked into the great hall, he had to face those love filled green eyes.

Every day when he walked into the great hall after Cedric's death, he saw those green eyes filled with the illusion of happiness.

Only Draco could see past that fake smile, into the soul of the boy who lived, and into the pain and grief his heart still held.

And he had to face his worst fear.

Unrequited love for his enemy…

Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N:** _Heh heh, like? Sorry for it being short - it IS a prologue XD It's my first fanfic on Fanfiction, my first yaoi/slash fanfic and my first harry potter fanfic. XD Please don't flame. After reading press the litte review button and type a few words saying your opinion on the beginning of the story. Please?! _↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Bonding Time

**Author: **scooby15268

**Pairing: **DracoXHarry

**Rating: **13 (The rating might go up later! ^.^)

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **This fanfic includes SLASH or, in other words, BOYXBOY/YAOI/BOY LOVE/HOMOSEXUALITY. This fic may contain scenes of the sexual nature. This fic contains strong language.

**Disclaimer: **The _'Harry Potter' _books and most of the characters included in this story belong to _J.K. Rowling_ and not to me. Don't understand the story? Buy J.K's books.

**Quick A/N: **_Errr... Where to start? I'm not naming chapters since i'm new and can barely find my way around :S Sorry for lack of updates - my Laptop charger broke and i lost my book of notes :( I've found it now and i have a new charger! ^_^ i will write more as fast as i can! And this story doesn't have that many spoilers - even though it's set in the beginning of the Half-Blood Prince- (Yes harry grieves that long:'( ) Oh! I'm gonna keep changing P.O.V.'s in this one - not too hard to figure out!  
_

_Read on!  
_

* * *

** ~ Chapter 2 ~**

**

* * *

  
**

An annoying beeping was disturbing the peaceful sleeps that the Gryffindor boys were in. After a lot of moaning, everyone except Harry Potter was up and fighting for the shower.

As Harry awoke from his nighttime slumber, his heart was filled with cold feelings all over again. He hated the mornings - he always woke up to Cedric beaming at him, but mow, his mornings were filled with annoying alarms and sleepy roommates.

He let his emotions settle, and then pulled out his best fake smile. It looked _very_ convincing.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, he walked down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione as usual. He sat in his usual place, facing his enemy, Draco malfoy. He looked over to Draco, as usual. His eyes connected and Draco's concerned ones, before Draco glared, and Harry glared back. That was all the emotion he'd show all day. But something nagged at his head - Why was _Malfoy_ worrying about him!? They both looked away and Harry let the thought go.

After joining in the usual gryffindor banter, he stood up abruptly and answered Hermione's, Ron's and Seamus' questioning stares by mumbling "Bathroom". He hastily left the great hall and looked for the nearest classroom. _How can they get on with their normal lives?!_ He thought angrily. _It's only been nearly 2 years since one of their best friends was murdered and they are over him!? _He punched a desk with a balled fist. _I wonder what they'd be like after 2 years if i died..._

He was just about to leave when a familiar figure walked in and shut the door. _Malfoy..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Draco's P.O.V.** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco closed the door before turning to Harry.

"What do you want, _Malfoy?_" Harry asked.

Restraining the urge to say "You." Draco replied, "Well, Potter, I saw you stand up from your Griffendork friends and practically _run_ out of the Great Hall - I took it as my duty as a prefect to follow you and make sure you weren't up to no good." He smirked triumphantly at his alibi - He only wanted to see if Harry was okay.

"Well, you've 'checked up on me', so let me go! I'll be late for Divination!" Harry complained and edging himself to the door. Draco grabbed Harry's sleeve.

"Why can't you get over Cedric, Potter? You can't live in grief for the rest of your life!" He stated seriously.

Harry looked a little taken aback, before snarling, "I doubt that that is any of your business, Malfoy - even as a Prefect."

Draco smirked for a second, before replying, "Seriously though, I know how much you loved him..." Harry froze in shock, "But you can't neglect your health like this - Cedric wouldn't have-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence!" Harry shouted, anger swirling in his eyes. He looked freakilt like the dark lord to Draco - maybe he pushed too hard. "What the _hell_ did you know about him!? What would you know about what he wanted, _Malfoy!?_" Harry ignored the fast falling tears that were streaming down his face. "Don't you _dare _tell me to move on - You don't even know what **love** is!"

"Don't you **ever** say that to me again, Potter. I know _exactly _what love is! Don't act like you know everything about me!" Draco snapped - Harry had crossed the line. With a quick glare in Harry's direction, Draco stormed out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Harry's P.O.V. **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked at the door angrily._ What the HELL was that all about!?_

___

* * *

  
___

**_____Yay! Sorry again for not updating!_**

_____**Big** thanks to: _

_____Fizzy-Flo: Thanks; I'll write chapters more often ^_^_

_____Draco and Hermione is like PBJ: Thank you - I love it too lol :P_

_____loverofreading: Well, i can tell you that something to do with Potions will happen.... I know, I know, un original or whatever - but hey, I'm new to this!_

_____animeangel088: Thanks, I will write fast just for my reviewers!!!_

_____Melora: Err... not really sure what to say here; I guess: Thanks for the support and the rp site? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Bonding Time

**Author: **scooby15268

**Pairing: **DracoXHarry

**Rating: **13 [The rating might go up later! ;)]

**Genre: **Romance

**Warnings: **This fanfic includes SLASH or, in other words, BOYXBOY/YAOI/BOY LOVE/HOMOSEXUALITY. This fic may contain scenes of the sexual nature. This fic contains strong language.

**Disclaimer: **The _'Harry Potter' _books and most of the characters included in this story belong to _J.K. Rowling_ and not to me. Don't understand the story? Buy J.K's books.

**Quick A/N: **_Hi again, I'm going to try to post 1 a week, maybe a fortnight - bare with me!_

Oh and it's Harry's p.o.v. unless it states otherwise.

**

* * *

**

** ~ Chapter 3 ~**

**

* * *

**

As Harry sat down for first period Divination, his friends looked at him worriedly.

"Mate, where the hell have you been!?" Ron asked.

"I bumped into Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Gosh Harry, what did he say to make you look this terrible?!" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't even matter." Harry replied firmly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, but decided against pushing their luck.

~~~~ FF to Potions last period ~~~~

"Alright class - Shut up!" Snape's drawling voice boomed from where he was standing - At the front of the class as usual. Everyone shut up immediately.

"Today we will be making a bonding potion." Everyone groaned. "Please - if you have any problems with this then tell me tonight in detention. Anyway - I'm allowing you to _sit_ with who you like-" Cheering. "- BUT! You better do it quick and do it now!" He finished. Everyone rushed over to their friends of course; Hermione with Ron, Neville with Harry, Dean with Seamus and Draco with Blaise.

"Took you long enough. Now... lets see. Yes, everyone is where i thought they would be. Time to mix you all up a little!" Snape smirked. Everyone groaned.

"Quiet! Now... Lets see. Parkinson! You go and work with Weasley - Yes, i like that... Thomas! Go with Zabini! Granger! Hmm.... Ahh, work with Nott! Malfoy..." Snape paused, then chuckled. "With Potter." He finally said.

"NO!" Harry and Draco shouted at the same time. They turned to glare at each other then looked away.

"I told you, any problems then you can talk to me in detention!" Snape snarled.

"But _sir!_" Harry protested.

"Silence! Stop that muttering - 10 points from Gryffindor for cheek, Potter! Now - To make a bonding potion..." Snape started to say as everyone sat down with their assigned partners. Harry looked Malfoy in the eye as he sat next to him. All he saw was pure, cold hate. Had he imagined the concern and the confrontation this morning? He decided that he would resolve the unasked questions later on, and settled down to take notes from Snape.

1/2 an hour later and 3 explosions later, Harry and Draco were cutting up Asparagus roots and Thestral Spline - not the nicest job in the world.

"Potter, _Cut_ not _crush!_" Draco complained. Harry ignored him and continued crushing.

"Right, Potter! Put them in the potion!"

"I will! Gimme a second - i have one left!"

"Hurry up!"

"Done!" Harry said as he threw the roots into the potion. "Happy!?"

"Not really, no." Draco replied, before his smirk turned to a frown.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The potion's purple - it's supposed to be lilac with brown bubbles this isn't -" Draco couldn't finish because a loud gurgling noise erupted from the potion.

"What's it doing!?" Harry exclaimed.

"POTTER, MALFOY! GET AWAY FROM-" A loud bang cut Snape off and the boys were covered in a purple slime.

"EW!" Pansy shouted.

"Malfoy! Let go off my hand!" Harry shouted, earning a few looks from Draco's friends.

"NO! You let go of mine!"

"I can't! You're holding on too tight!"

"You're the one squeezing mine!"

"Malfoy. Let. Go. Of. My. Hand. NOW!" Harry almost screamed.

"POTTER SHUT. UP!" Snape interrupted. "Now! If everyone can continue with their potions, Potter, Malfoy, come with me! And if any of you misbehave, I'll take 400 points from _both_ houses!"

Harry and Draco - still covered in purple goo and still holding hands, much to their dislike, grabbed their bags and followed Snape obediently to an empty classroom.

"Now - abeo!" The goo disappeared. "What's the damage?" Snape asked.

"Sir, we can't let go of each other's hands!" Draco complained.

"Oh dear. This is the best day of my life - seeing you too bonded together - and by your hands!" Snape nearly _laughed_, but, he controlled himself.

"Professor, what do you mean, bonded!?" Harry asked.

Snape smirked. "Well, Potter, the moment that... _slime_ hit your hands, it felt a connection between you - that would be the fact that you're enemies - and it decided to "bond" you. This means that for about... a month and a half, you will be stuck together. And by your hands!" Snape's smirk grew bigger.

"But_ sir!_ We have different quidditch practices, different lessons - different_ houses_! Isn't there like... an antidote!?" Malfoy complained.

"Well, there is..." Harry smiled, "But! It takes a _lot _of hard work and i would need some help - that would require you two staying behind after lessons for... 2 hours? Yes, two hours every Tuesday should do it. Then we could complete it in a month."

"A _month!?_" Both boys shouted at once.

"It's either a month or a month and a half. You choose." Snape smirked, and with that he exited the empty classroom.

Harry looked at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked, looking self conscious.

"We're sleeping in _my_ dorm." Harry stated with a smirk.

"No!" Draco protested, looking horrified. "It'll be all... Gryffindor-y! I say we're staying in the Slytherin dorms - I think they'd welcome you with open arms there." Draco smirked evilly.

"I think you mean that they'd murder me in my sleep. Gryffindors are more decent than that we-" Harry started, but was cut off by Ron and Hermione barging into the room.

"Mate, what's going on?!" Ron asked, eyeing their intertwined fingers.

"Err... well, the bonding potion kinda decided to make us hold hands for a month." Harry said.

"I feel so so sorry for you Harry. Having to hold this ferret's hand." Ron sympathised.

"Well, you should feel sorry for yourself. He's sleeping in _our_ dorm." Harry said before Draco could say anything. "And _that_ decision is final."

Hermione laughed. "Come on then! You both have _loads_ of homework to do!"

"What about my stuff!" Draco complained as Hermione made to leave.

"Oh! Don't worry - i know a transferring spell." She drew her wand and pointed it at Draco, who flinched. "Don't worry. Transfero totus necessarius!" She said, then smiled. "Lets go!"

Ron followed Hermione out of the room.

"I am _not_ walking down the corridor holding hands with you, Potter." Draco complained.

"I never said you have to." Harry said, smirking.

"But we're glued together! I _do_ have to!"

"Here." Harry said, throwing a piece of cloth over Draco. "You'll have to bend down a little - it won't cover your feet. God Malfoy, when did you grow so much!?"

"It's all part of life, Potter. Now, please explain how me wearing a cloak will draw attention _away_ from us!"

"Shut up, it's an invisibility cloak, and if you tell _anyone_ about this i will kill you in your sleep." Harry said forcefully.

"You should've been in slytherin." Draco said. "So this is the infamous cloak that Harry Potter sneaks around with? I'm _honoured_ to be able to wear it."

"Shut up. Let's go to the dorm!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Is it long enough?! I dunno. Well, i hope you like it, even if it is un original. But i didn't copy anyone - sorry if this sounds like your story. P.S. Sorry if i mispelt anything - my spell checker won't work! :'(  
_

_so... Reviews:_

**animeangel088: **_Thanks, I hope you like the story. I try to make my stories have a twist - but they don't always work, so bare with me! :)_

**Draco and Hermion is like PBJ: **_Sorry for the long period with no updates. :( Thanks. :) I will update faster - as fast as i can!_

**Elly From Yesterday: **_Heh heh, i don't think Draco's character is 100% correct, but thanks anyway :) I tried my best with the prologue - I like to make a good first impression with stories. I also always try to use a wide range of vocab :)_

**HeartofaGoddess2009: **_Thanks, I'm trying to make the story progress slowly. Here's the next chapter! :)_


End file.
